1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a free-standing, portable support system stand for providing liquid and food for pets/animals and more particularly pertains to providing pets of varying numbers and sizes with drinking water by reconfiguring components of the system at the discretion of the user, the reconfiguring being done in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of water systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, water systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of providing drinking water to pets through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,714 issued Jul. 18, 1989 to Ziaylek relates to a Mounting Plate with Rollers and U.S. Pat. No. 2,615,238 issued Oct. 28, 1952 to Highwood relates to Tank Clamp Support Holder.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a free-standing, portable support system stand for providing liquid and food for pets/animals that allows for providing pets of varying numbers and sizes with drinking water by reconfiguring components of the system at the discretion of the user, the reconfiguring being done in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
In this respect, the free-standing, portable support system stand for providing liquid and food for pets/animals according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing pets of varying numbers and sizes with drinking water by reconfiguring components of the system at the discretion of the user, the reconfiguring being done in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved free-standing, portable support system stand for providing liquid and food for pets/animals which can be used for providing pets of varying numbers and sizes with drinking water by reconfiguring components of the system at the discretion of the user, the reconfiguring being done in a safe, convenient and economical manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.